Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa is the main antagonist in Disney's Enchanted. Queen Narissa is a combination of several Disney villains, notably the Evil Queen and Maleficent - she was the reigning queen of Andalasia, a fantasy world based on the traditional animated movies of Disney: she doesn't want her stepson (Prince Edward) to marry Giselle as it would cause her to lose her place on the throne and plots to get rid of her by sending to a place where there are no happy ever afters: modern day New York. Queen Narissa achieves this by disguising herself as an old hag and throws Giselle into a magic well - which transports her to the real world, however when Prince Edward goes after Giselle, Queen Narissa has her henchman Nathaniel go after them but grows increasingly angry at his failings. Eventually Queen Narissa decides to enter the real world herself and deal with things, since Nathaniel seems incapable of doing so (in truth Nathaniel was starting to doubt his own purpose and would ultimately redeem himself). Queen Narissa manages to trick Giselle into eating a poisoned apple (once again taking the form of a hag) during a ball before revealing herself to the crowds, she mocks Prince Edward and Robert by saying that Giselle shall die by midnight without "true love's kiss" - Edward tries to do so but fails, however Robert agrees to do so and Giselle awakens - Queen Narissa grows angry at this and transforms herself into a dragon and kidnaps Robert before bursting out of the building and climbing to the top in a scene reminescent of King Kong ''(as well as ''Sleeping Beauty). Giselle gives chase and after a brief confrontation Queen Narissa loses her grip (due to Pip the chipmunk standing on her with his extra weight) and falls to her death on the street below, but not before Giselle manages to rescue Robert - after Queen Narissa's death Giselle decides to stay with Robert in the real world while Robert's former girlfriend decides to go with Prince Edward to Andalasia: giving them all the "happy ever after" they wanted. Trivia *Narissa is based off the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty, undergoing similar transformations to both. *Narissa is similar to Maleficent: Both have tried to kill a princess, both are sorceress's, both turned into a dragon at the end, and both have died of falling. *In her dragon form, despite having wings, she is unable to fly, as her wings are too small. * Narissa is similar to Maleficent, Mad Madam Mim, Jafar, and King Candy as all five villains undergo transformations into huge monsters during the final battle in order to kill the heroes (Prince Phillip, Merlin, Aladdin, Giselle and Ralph) in a much larger and more threatening form. Gallery Narissa 2.jpeg|Narissa's live-action form Narissa in dragon form.jpg|Narissa's dragon form Queen Narissa's evil laugh.png|Queen Narissa's evil laugh Queen Narissa's evil grin.png|Queen Narissa's evil grin Category:Monarchs Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Witches Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Leader Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Poisoner Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Imposters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Crossover Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Hegemony Category:Parody Villains